It is known to be advantageous in motor vehicle doors to preassemble door hardware components such as the window regulator, door latch, door handle and other hardware components onto a module frame, thereby providing a door hardware module which is subsequently mounted onto the vehicle door. In particular, the prior art has taught the provision of a one piece plastic frame having a network of integrally molded structural elements which provide structural support for hardware mounting surfaces upon which the various hardware components are mounted. In such a modular door hardware arrangement, the door inner panel has a large opening for receiving the plastic frame and a plurality of fasteners are installed to attach the one piece plastic frame to the door inner panel.
It would be advantageous to provide improvements in the plastic frame and in the door inner panel to enable support of the module frame on the door inner panel prior to the installation of the fasteners.